Shinobi Olympic Games
The Shinobi Olympic Games (忍び五輪大会, Shinobi Gorintaikai) is a tournament roleplay which takes place every four months. It is currently the largest shinobi tournament in the ninja world, having participants from nearly every country and hidden village. History The Shinobi Olympic Games were founded when Asahi Nisshō, the first Hikage, decided that there needed to have a tournament to promote peace and goodwill throughout the ninja world. He approached with the daimyō of various countries with his idea, envisioning a tournament of unprecedented proportions that would consist of not only battles, but elegant displays of ninjutsu as well. Eventually he gained the support of the daimyō, and plans for the tournament began to be drawn up. The Shinobi Olympic Games came about as a result of the collaborative effort of various ninja villages, each seeing the merit of Asahi's idea. The ninja villages came together to create the tournament, deciding that Entenka should be the first host of the Games as it was Asahi's dream. Events #Main Tournament #Ninjutsu Display #Monster Battle #Summoning Battle Main Tournament The Main tournament (主要な勝ち抜き線, Shuyō na Kachinukisen) consists of 63 one-on-one battles, continuing until one of the combatants is knocked out or dies. However, the referees may intervene in at any point in the match if they determine a clear winner. Ninjutsu Display The Ninjutsu Display is an event which entails making ninjutsu look as beautiful and elegant as possible. The contestants are judged on their creativity as well as the difficulty level of the techniques they perform. Various ninjutsu can also be combined, and this actually gives the participant more points. Monster Battle The Monster Battle is an event where each competitor is placed in a deep pit with a summoned beast, and must defeat it. Whichever contestant defeats their best in the least time is the winner. Summoning Battle The summoning battle is an event that consists of two ninja each summoning one animal. The two summons will fight until a clear winner is decided. The ninja are forbidden from assisting their summons in any way. Rules Main Tournament 1) Competing in the main tournament is compulsory for all characters who enter the Shinobi Olympic Games. 2) The two contestants will battle until one is either dead, unable continue, or surrenders. However, the judges may stop the match at any time if they determine a clear winner. 3) The matches will be conducted as is indicated by the following tourney chart: Ninjutsu Display 1) Competing in the Ninjutsu Display event is optional. 2) Ninjutsu are to be used, either singly or in tandem, to produce a creative display. Contestants will be judged on the level of difficulty of the ninjutsu as well as the creativity of the description that is posted. 3) The final score for a display is given out of 10 points. Monster Battle 1) Competing in the Monster Battle event is optional. 2) Each contestant will be placed at the bottom of a deep pit with a summoned creature. 3) Darth Raven will be posting for the monster's attacks. 4) The contestant must battle with the monster until it is defeated. 5) The contestant who defeats his monster in the shortest number of posts is the winner. Summoning Battle 1)Competing in the summoning battle is optional. 2) Each ninja will summon ONE animal. 3) The users to which the summons belong will post for their summon's attacks. 4) The ninja are forbidden from assisting their summons in any way. Doing so will result in immediate disqualification. Time limit This applies to all events. The maximum wait time between a user's post is two (2) days, after which the user's character/summon will be disqualified. However, users are encouraged to post as soon as is possible as this speeds up the flow of the competition. Registration Registration for the Shinobi Olympic Games can be done here.